


I love you

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, a bit cheesy, thominho 5ever, took me 30 minutes to write so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in Paradise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 30 minutes so its probably a pile of klunk

Minho smiled as he looked at Thomas, sleeping next to him. The boy had come home late the day before, and by the time he had got home, Minho was already fast asleep.

Minho ran a hand through the boy’s hair, until he realised that Thomas had tears in his eyes. Which meant that the poor baby had cried himself to sleep once again.

He made to get off the bed, but Thomas moved closer to him, still not opening his eyes. Minho smiled despite himself, and gently kissed the boy’s forehead.

Thomas sighed happily, and Minho could not help but smile. He loved moments like this, where Thomas was sleeping and let his guard off, looking again like the innocent boy he had been when he first got into the Maze. 

Minho kept playing absently with his hair, until a louder sigh caught his attention. Thomas was looking up at him, eyes still sleepy, but a tiny smile on his lips. 

Minho smiled at him, before kissing him gently on the lips. “Good morning, beautiful.” Thomas hugged tightly his waist and kissed his bare chest. “’Orning.” He mumbled. Minho suppressed a chuckle and gently caressed Thomas check with a hand, while the other scratched him lightly on the back. Thomas purred, and this time Minho laughed.

The younger boy looked at him from under his eyelashes and Minho saw the last traces of tears in the boy’s eyes. “When did you get home yesterday?” he asked, carefully studying Thomas face as he waited for the answer. Thomas bit his lip, strongly and avoided Minho’s eyes. “Late.” He said. 

Minho put a hand under Thomas’ chin, unhappy with the answer. Thomas hid his head again in Minho’s chest. 

Minho then, with a swift movement, positioned Thomas on his lap, forcing him to stay sit, so that their faces were inches apart. Minho saw Thomas’ trying to get off him, but he refused to let go. 

“What happened yesterday?” he asked. Thomas lower lip trembled, and tried to avoid looking into Minho’s eyes. But he could feel Minho’s eyes boring on him, and then he mumbled. “I had an argument with someone.” 

Minho waited, and Thomas finally raised his head to meet the Asian’s eyes. “I… please don’t hate me, Minho… You know that greenie, the one with green eyes… he kissed me and I started shouting at him… and he said that since you are playing with me, so could he… and I asked what he meant and he said that you hate me, and that you are just messing around with me,… and that he saw you and Gally making out once…”

Minho had had enough. He took Thomas face in his hands and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. “He lied.” He stated, once they broke apart. Thomas check were flushed and looked unsure. “He lied.” Repeated Minho. “He shucking lied to you, because you are the only person I love on this shucking island, and I literally don’t know what I would do or where I would be without you shuck face.” 

Thomas smiled as Minho kissed him again on the lips. Minho kissed him deeply, before standing up. “Now come on, let’s grab some breakfast.” He said. Thomas smiled weakly and took his hand. Minho pulled him up, before grabbing something to wear, and heading out with Thomas.

The green eyed greenie was sitting comfortably next to some other Immunes. The boy smirked as he saw Thomas and Minho walking, fingers intertwined.. 

Minho smiled down at his boyfriend. “Thomas, would you mind go and get something to eat from Fry?” Thomas looked at him clearly confused, but just nodded and walked off.

Minho waited until his boyfriend was out of view before stepping towards the greenie. “You. Stand up.” He said. The greenie looked up at him, bored. “Oh, Minho. What do you want?” he asked, smugly. Minho smiled back. “You see, you sort of annoyed me greatly. No one is allowed to mess up with my boyfriend and feed him lies. And no one is allowed to kiss him.” He said, before punching him in the face.

The greenie fell off the chair and cried in pain. Minho put a foot on the boy’s chest, before he could stand up. The greenie spat. “Get off me, Minho.” Minho’s eyes had lost all of his calm and gentleness, which he already lacked off, if it was not addressed to Thomas, and grabbed the greenie. “I swear, if you dare to even lift another finger on Thomas I will kill you. Mark my words and make no mistake. I. will. Kill. You.” He said, before turning around to leave. The greenie made a mistake, then. He thought that Minho would never really harm him in any way, so he said, cockily. “You are just jealous that Thomas liked my kiss better than all the sex you have ever had.” He scoffed. Minho was on top of him in less than a second.

In the end, it took Frypan, Jorge _and_ Gally combined to get Minho off the greenie. Thomas looked at his boyfriend in horror, as Minho stood up abruptly and went back to the house he shared with Thomas. After a moment hesitation, Thomas followed him with the food.

Minho was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Thomas sat beside him, putting the food on the tiny bedside cupboard. “Are you ok?” asked Thomas, shyly. Minho looked at the younger boy. “Are _you_ ok?” he retorted. Thomas scoffed. “I did not get into any fight today.” Minho smiled as he realised Thomas was not really angry at him. He opened his arms, and the younger boy went in without a moment hesitation. “You could have got hurt.” Said Thomas, burying his face in Minho’s neck. Minho chuckled. “Thank you for believing in me.” He murmured. Thomas rolled his eyes, though Minho could not see him. He ran a hand through the Asian’s hair as Minho said. “I was protecting your honour.” Thomas laughed softly and kissed Minho’s neck. “Just a tad protective, uhm?” Minho flipped him until he was on top, and kissed his lips. “I know you like it when I am protective.” Thomas blushed and scoffed. “Lies.” Minho smiled slyly as he put a hand under Thomas’ shirt. The younger boy shivered. “I think I know quite well what you like.” He murmured into Thomas’ ear. 

Thomas’ stomach grumbled then, much to Minho’s amusement. Thomas blushed, but said. “Right now, all I want is food.” He declared, pushing Minho off him. Minho chuckled as he positioned himself right behind Thomas, his chest against the younger’s back. “Let me fed you.” Prompted Minho. Thomas rolled his eyes. “I am not a bloody child.” He said. Minho just rolled his eyes, as he said. “Yes you are, you are my kiddo.” He said. And Thomas just smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
